<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What He Was Made For by ArwenKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742435">What He Was Made For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing'>ArwenKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Feminization, First Time, Hormones, Lingerie, M/M, Name Changes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is underage, this is consensual. He is biologically male, but treated like a girl - goes by male pronouns.</p><p>Vernon is unsatisfied with the new addition to his family, good thing the freak turns out to be helpful in some aspects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What He Was Made For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts">JedaKnight27</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the news came about Petunias freak sister and her husband dying, in events Vernon didn’t really care to hear the details of, the boy was first introduced to them.</p><p>And of course, the decision wasn’t left up to them but rather more of the freaks from that freaky world. </p><p>So there they were, his beautiful wife and son, stuck with this abomination. He was another mouth to feed, and just another useless thing to take care of.</p><p>That was, until he found out about the boys hidden talent. Of course he didn’t tell him, the brat was so secluded why would he share something actually useful about himself?</p><p>This little talent happened to be, oh so fittingly, the lack of a gag reflex. This was found out when he was eating cereal one day and Dudders knocked his arm and pushed the spoon to the back of his throat. The boy pulled it out, but he didn’t gag at all. He took the spoon all they way into his throat, then pulled it out and kept eating like the whore he was. </p><p>He was three years old at the time, and Vernon knew he couldn’t act until he was at least five years old. So he started off small.</p><p>First off, he had the boy wear only skirts. No shirt, no socks, and most importantly- no underwear. Of course Petunia, the wonderful wife she was, was eager for Vernon to take up an interest in the kid. She gracefully supplied old baby clothes, which the boy fit due to his size but was still nicely tight, which they were given before knowing Duddlys gender. </p><p>Second off, he had the ‘boy’ taking estrogen to make him more into the girl he should have been born as. He basically was already, his little boy penis was far too small for any kid his age, he didn’t deserve the title. The boy was made to pleasure men, and he would learn that soon enough.</p><p>So when Harry turned four, he began to train him. </p><p>The boy was made to wear a plug in his ass at all times of the day, only being taken out for cleaning. But due to the boys size, they had to start far too small for Vernons liking. </p><p>The boy put a protest for a while, but soon grew quiet as he began to find his own attraction for it. Every week they would increase the size. It started off with a small spade that would go up to one inch in diameter and by the end of the year they were up to four inches. </p><p>And another thing the boy began to have in his regular training was his special spot for meals. Instead of sitting at the table, like his masters did, he sat underneath the table between Vernons legs. </p><p>He was still too small to take his length in his mouth, as his throat was far too small. So he would lick Vernons manly cock until he orgasmed, which he would be expected to drink down of course.</p><p>From the disappointment of the boys size, only in his throat, Vernon made him wear a ball gag to keep his mouth open and stretch it over time. The boy wore it all the time, besides when he was pleasuring his Uncle with his tounge.</p><p>Then came the name change. Harry was a born cock slut, and ‘Harry’ didn’t suit that lifestyle. So Helene became the more common used name, besides slut, whore, and other degradations.</p><p>Vernon quickly grew inpatient. The boy was quickly becoming obedient and submissive, and he was already being trained to take cock. And yet, he was still too damn small to just take him. Vernon held himself out until he turned five. He had promised himself that he could have him when he turned five, and when the time came he rethink his promise in the slightest. </p><p>Helenes fifth birthday was like the ones before in almost all aspects. He was forgotten and pushed aside, though constantly reminded what day it was. But this year was special, of course.</p><p>At Noon Petunia took Dudley out for the day, so Vernon could properly celebrate, as she was well aware and fine with the plans her husband had conjured up for the child.</p><p>Vernon dragged the boy into his bedroom and planned to strip him down. Helene knew by then not to speak up, but he still showed disobedience.</p><p>He started with the pretty pink skirt. He pulled the waist band down and exposed the sweet ass, still full with a plug. Then he moved to the crop top he wore to cover his perky nipples. He practically ripped it off his body, making Helene shake with confusion and anticipation. </p><p>Vernon brought his fat hands up and caressed the boys face, which he immediately fell into, and undid the ball gag.</p><p>He was confused about why the gag was out, and a cock wasn’t replaced. And he thought about asking but stopped when he was pushed down onto the bed. His as was high up in the air and he heard his Uncle shifting around behind him. </p><p>Although he had only been on Estrogen for a year, the effects were already beginning to show. His ass was curvy, his waist was shaped, and he was already begging for cock. Or perhaps that was just his body, knowing its own purpose far before he did. </p><p>Vernon came up behind him, kneeling on the bed with his now exposed erection. He had purposefully only used plugs in the boy as to stretch his rim, but not touch anything after it - to keep it nice and untouched deep with inside him for the time being.</p><p>Vernon took the plug out harshly and the boy whimpered in surprise. Vernon grinned and lined himself up. He was well lubed up, and couldn’t wait much longer to finally take the boy. </p><p>Vernon pushed his head into the boys tight heat. Helene gasped out in shock, but didn’t dare move. He pushed his head down into the bed, and let whatever happen.</p><p>Vernon didn’t like that very much. He grabbed Helene by the hair and brought his head up to his own. He bit down on his shoulder and pushed himself the rest of the way in.</p><p>“Mpft,” Helene sounded muffled out between her lips, not wanting to be heard. But unfortunately for him, Vernon wanted to hear each and every noise he could draw from him. </p><p>“Tell me how it feels!” Vernon shouted as he pulled himself out and thrust back in, hitting the boys prostate for the first time. He shook violently and would have collapsed if Vernon wasn’t holding him up. </p><p>“Ah- like electricity!” Helene gasped out. Vernon smiled and let the body collapse onto the bed. He flopped down, ass still firmly pressed against Vernon, with his head to the side.</p><p>Vernon set a pace fast. He was still one second then pounding relentlessly the next. The boy was silent for a moment before beginning to cry out with his thrusts. </p><p>The ‘stops’ and ‘no’s almost immediately turned into ‘yes’s and ‘please’s. The boy was lost in pleasure, and his tiny boy cock was hard despite its incomparable size. He truly was born to love taking a mans pounding up the ass. </p><p>The boy was then in the midst of his first ever orgasm. It was dry, but powerful. His body shook and he shuddered. His back arched upwards as he moaned out like a whore.</p><p>The pressure in his ass then became too much, and although Vernon wished to pound that ass a bit more, he soon followed suit and came deeply up his ass.</p><p>He let the boy stay and regain himself for a bit, since it was his first time after all. But not before he plugged his ass back up, to keep his cum in there. </p><p>“When you can stand, come downstairs.” Vernon spat as he left the room and the panting child. He hadn’t put himself away, as he had no need to since he would be using it again shortly.</p><p>Vernon took up his spot on the couch and lazily rubbed himself as he waited for the boy to come down. </p><p>Fifteen minutes passed, and Vernon was growing impatient. But then he heard the soft footfalls of a child coming down the stairs. Helene was wobbling, and the sight alone could have done it for him.</p><p>“Here. Now.” Vernon commanded, as he pointed between his legs. Helene gulped but obliged. He managed to clothe himself once more, and it was surprising that he could even function after the ass fucking he recieved. His shirt and top were disheveled.</p><p>Harry sat between his legs and immediately began to lick at the mans cock. Vernon was happy with the progress so far, but he wanted more.</p><p>“Take it into your mouth, slut.” Vernon spat. Harry looked scared, but once more followed his command.</p><p>Harry put his lips up to the tip and opened his mouth as wide as it would go. The ball gag must have helped tremendously, as he could fit the enormous head into his mouth. </p><p>Vernon smiled at his handy work, and then pushed his head down. Harry cried out at the sudden movement, but was still able to take half of it down. The beginning of his throat bulged out, and he desperately flalayed around trying to get off the member in his mouth. </p><p>Vernon giggled and let the boy up until just his head was in his mouth. Harry took in sporadic breaths through his nose, but was quickly cut off as he was forced down again.</p><p>This time, Vernon changed his positon. With a bit of maneuvering of himself and the boy, he was able to shove his entire length into the small boys throat. </p><p>Helenes throat bulged as he was impaled with the cock. Vernon gripped the sides, feeling his own cock through the skin of his throat. </p><p>Helene was trying to speak, making vibrations run over the cock stuffed down his throat. Vernon though he looked just perfect. </p><p>He adjusted the grip on his hair, using both hands now, and began to face fuck him. </p><p>“Thats a good girl. Taking my cock like a pro.” Helene was out if it, crying and fazed out. But when Vernon praised him, his eyes lit up, he began to thrust himself forwards with Vernons hands. </p><p>Vernon wasn’t surprised. It was about time the boy realized what he was good for. </p><p>Vernon wasn’t long to last. From having just came, the sweet look in the boys eyes, and the insane tightness of his throat.</p><p>He came deeply and suddenly, taking them both by surprise. He pulled out, letting some of the cum surfice to his mouth.</p><p>The boy sat that, where a mans fresh load on his tongue, and he tasted it. He shushed it around his mouth, and without being told to, swallowed the semen. </p><p>Vernon growled in satisfaction, grinning as he pet the boys head. He practically leapt into the hand, he leaned like he was a puppy being pet.</p><p>“Thats my good slut.” Vernon spoke with a little less insult. </p><p>Now that he had taken the boys virginity, Vernon was more keen to keeping the rest of him open. He took the boy back to his bedroom and fit him with a new plug.</p><p>Well, rather than a plug, Vernon placed a large dildo that was just smaller than his own length in thickness and size up the small boys rectum. Helene moaned and tried to squirm away from the pressure in his ass, still not accustomed to it.</p><p>Vernon only chuckled and clasped the toy inside of him with leather bands, after making sure his previous load was still nicely stuck in the boy, before dragging him to the shower. </p><p>There he had Harry on his knees, blowing him as he showered. He was better than the first time, making Vernon only use one hand to hold his face while he could wash himself. </p><p>The sweat and water rolled onto the boy, off from his body, and he squirmed trying to get out the way. </p><p>“You need to learn your place, whore!” Vernon spat as he jammed his cock down the boys throat and held it there for several minutes, a small gesture to his disobedience. </p><p>Helene began blacking out, and Vernon let up. The boy was crying, but moved his head lazily along with Vernons movements. </p><p>After the shower, Vernon dragged the boy out into his bedroom. He didn’t let him put his normal clothes on, as a skirt and crop top were not slutty enough to show what a slut he had been that day. He went to his stash of future toys and pulled out a pretty, red, lace pair of panties for the boy to wear.</p><p>Helene blushed madly, and turned away. Vernon grabbed him and trust the pair at him. Helene gulped, nodded, and slipped them on over his tiny cocklet. </p><p>Vernon grinned. He pushed the floor, so he sat with his legs next to his thighs, with his ass on the floor.</p><p>“I’m going to show you something you’re gonna love.” Vernon growled, taking a seat so he had a good view of the boy. </p><p>He pulled out a remoted and turned the dildo inside of the child on, making it vibrate. Helene shook and cried out at the sensation.</p><p>“Stay there. Sit and take it.” Vernon commanded. Helene nodded and pushed himself back into position. By sitting down, the dildo was pushed just a bit more into his prostate and he let out a yelp.</p><p>“Uncle Vernon, this feels so weird!” Helene cried out, sporting a rather obvious baby erection by this point.</p><p>“Touch your clit.” Vernon ordered. He hadn’t taught the boy what ‘clit’ was, but he was caught up in the moment and assumed he would figure it out. </p><p>Helene looked up confused, but then slipped a hand down to his tiny cock. He whimpered at just a touch. He wasn’t told to stop, so he didn’t.</p><p>His fingers brushed his tiny boy cock, and he was cumming. It was his first wet orgasm, although without real sperm. </p><p>Vernon turned the vibrations down to the lowest setting and walked over to the boy. First, he put a cock ring onto him. Second, he pushed him onto his back, taking off the underwear like he was baby, and sat him back up.</p><p>“Huh-Hurts,” The bitch whined out. Vernon shushed him harshly and put the underwear onto his head. He positioned it just right so that the small amount of cum that he shot out was against his lips.</p><p>Vernon pushed a finger into it, and Helene reflexively opened his slutty mouth to allow it entrance. He let the fabric into his mouth and sucked on his own cum until it was just a wet spot. </p><p>“Put the panties back on to cover your slutty little clit and pussy, then downstairs. Dinner will be chicken, serve it in forty five minutes. And one more thing-” Vernon stopped, grabbing the boys pelvis - easily covering his tiny cock. </p><p>“Don’t you dare put anything on over that underwear, the house needs to know what a slut you are for cock. This is just one sign of that. Got it?” Vernon spat out, letting go of the boy and turning up the vibrations one more setting before walked from the room to relax on the couch and wait for his loving family to return home.</p><p>Helene took a minute to breath, then got up on his wobbly legs. He had to hold something to help him stand, as each movement sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. </p><p>He made his way to the stairs, and then the hard part came up. With each step he was hit in the prostate, making him involuntarily moan. </p><p>He made it to the bottom, when he realized he was hard again. What was it called, his ‘clit?’ That’s what Uncle Vernon called it. Yes, his clit was achingly hard. </p><p>He made it to the kitchen finally and began to make dinner for the Dursleys, the whole time trying to fight off an erection and not fall over from the on going stimulation. </p><p>When he was just about done, just waiting for the chicken to finish cooking, the rest of the Dursley family came home. Petunia smirked at his outfit, while Dudley giggled. Helene blushed madly, and stood away from them to hide his small bulge and the small wet patch that was still there from him sucking his own cum out of the fabric. </p><p>Vernon came into the kitchen, to sit down for dinner, and came up behind Helene. He walked up to his back and pressed into him. Helene froze, scared he had messed something up, but was surprised to feel a hand sneak down and squeeze his ass. He sighed out in relief, and Vernon grunted in approval.</p><p>The food was done, and it was serving time. Helene picked out a small portion for his own consumption later in evening, as he always did, and severed out the remainders. </p><p>Helene placed everything down, then dropped to the floor and crawled to his usual spot. Vernon always undid his pants, eager for pleasure, but this time he just sat there. Helene was confused. He didn’t want to put his face between his knees when he shouldn’t have, but also didn’t want to not do it in case this was a test.</p><p>And besides that, Helene wanted to engage in the act. He was still painfully hard, and would take anything he could get, even if it was unreciprocated. He was a slut, afterall, isn’t that what they’re supposed to do? What they’re meant for? </p><p>So Helene took a deep breath and crawled under the table for his own meal. He put his hand on his Uncles ankle, and the man didn’t move. He took it as a sign to go forward. </p><p>Helene stuck his face up into the mans crotch and a hand quickly came down to push him harder into it. Helene smiled, having done the right thing, and began to rub his face against the clothed erection. </p><p>Helene sat under the table, between his Uncles legs while he and his kid and wife ate dinner. He sat below them, with a cock down his throat while they laughed and talked about their day.</p><p>He really must be made for this, why else would he be this hard for just stimulating a man, after all.</p><p>Helene bounced his head along Vernons shaft, and tried to ride the dildo inside of him. Vernon was content above him, and he allowed the boy’s special toy to be turned up to half the settings.</p><p>If the boy’s mouth wasn’t stuffed with cock, he’d be making music. </p><p>Yeah, he really was made to take cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was made as a request, if you would like a story for these or other characters please leave a comment or message me via instagram (it's specifically for this purpose so don't worry about identity and stuff).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>